Memories of a Melody
by FallingSkiesxxxHalMason
Summary: Hal remembers a song his mom sang to them the night before she died. This is not related to my other Hal singing story. It's just another way everyone found out Hal could sing. Sorry if the summary sucked! Rated T since the show is PG-13 and you gotta watch the show to get the story. At least I think so!


Safe & Sound

Summary: Hal remembers a song his mom sang to them after the aliens came, the night before she died. This is not related to my other story. It's just another way everyone found out Hal could sing. Sorry if the summary sucked! Rated T since the show is PG-13 and you gotta watch the show to get the story. At least I think so!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Falling Skies or the song Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift. If I did I would be rich beyond my wildest dreams!**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

As Hal was just about to fall asleep he hears a sound coming from across the room. When he glances up he sees the saddening sight of Matt having a nightmare. Hal quietly walks across the room to wake Matt, being careful not to wake up his father and Ben.

"Matt, Matt wake up." Hal says, as he gently shakes his brother's shoulder.

Matts brown eyes snap open with fear plainly seen in his brown eyes. When he realizes it was all just a dream he calms down, but only slightly.

"Are you ok Matt?" Hal asks with concern in his voice.

"Yea I was just dreaming about…. Well, Mom. You know the day we found her… d-"Matt couldn't finish the sentence, as he was starting to cry.

"Hey buddy it'll be ok, shhhh, don't worry. Hey! Remember that song mom used to sing to us?" Hal asked.

"Yea" Matt said in a small voice with a quiet hiccup after. "Could you….umm… could you sing it for me?" Matt asked hesitantly.

"Sure buddy, _I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I'd never let you go_" Hal started to sing, and as he did, they were both taken back to a time after the attack, when their mom was still alive.

6 Months Ago:

It had been a stressful day for the Masons, but their spirits weren't completely down because they heard rumors of a group of resistant fighters led by a Colonel Porter. As they were getting ready for bed, Matt asked their mom to sing a song.

"Which song do you wanna hear sweetie?" Rebecca asked with her musical sounding voice.

"Ummm… I don't know. Oh, let's let Hal pick!" Matt asked eagerly.

"Ah, I don't know Matt." Hal said hesitantly.

"Aww come on Hal. Please!" Matt begged.

"Well how about the one you sang after the first attack?" Hal relented.

"ok, Is that ok for you Matt?" She was rewarded with a happy nod.

"How about you Ben?" Rebecca asked.

"Yea, it's ok with me!" Ben responded

"Tom?"

"You know any song is ok with me honey." Tom said.

"Of course how could I forget?" Rebecca teased, and then she began to sing

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

They all looked at Rebecca with their brown eyes, mesmerized as always by her beautiful voice.__

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Hal then started singing with his mother, and his father and brothers were shocked that he could sing, but as with any mother, Rebecca wasn't shocked. After all she was the one who taught him everything she knew!__

Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oohhh.

And with the last note fading, Rebecca and Hal finished the song.

"Hey Hal, you sing pretty good." Matt said before he drifted off in a peaceful slumber.

"Yea, if we ever get these darn aliens off our planet you should become a singer. You too mom." Ben said before he sank under the covers of his cot and went to sleep.

"Maybe one day guys. Maybe one day." Hal thought out loud before he crawled under his covers and fell asleep a few minutes later, but not before he heard something his parents talked about when they thought they were all asleep.

"We raised some good kids Becca." Tom said.

"Yea, I'm just worried what will happen if those things don't leave the planet." Rebecca said, worry evident in her voice as she spoke.

"Well let's just take it one day at a time. I'm going to go collect food with Michael Harris tomorrow and then we'll keep looking for the resistance we heard about." Tom told Rebecca.

"Ok honey. Are you sure you don't want me to go look for food? You've been awfully tired." Rebecca offered.

"Nah, I'll be ok. You just stay here with the boys til we get back." Tom said.

"Well, ok then, good night Tom"

"Goodnight Rebecca."

And with that Hal fell asleep.

That was the last song Rebecca ever got to sing for her family. She went to go collect food with Harris, letting Tom sleep in. The last the boys saw of her was when she broke up a fight between Ben and Hal before she left, telling them that they need to look out for each other now in this new world.

They found her dead later that day with Harris nowhere to be found. But no one ever forgot her last song to her family.

Today:

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oohhh.

And with that same note, Hal finished the song.

"Thanks Hal, I feel better now." Matt said, sounding a lot calmer.

"No problem shorty, now go to sleep." Hal said with a smile on his handsome face.

"Ok 'nite." Matt said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Your mother did a good job teaching you"

Hal jumped slightly in the air, startled by the voice.

"Oh it's just you dad." Hal said relieved.

"Mom would be proud of you Hal." Someone else said. Hal looked around and saw Ben's brown eyes looking at him from across the room.

"How long have you two been awake?" Hal asked.

"Since you began singing." Tom told his eldest son.

"Same here." Came Ben's reply. "I still think you should go into the singing business if we ever get the aliens off our planet. I think mom would want you to."

"Bens right Hal; I think your mom would want you to. You inherited her gift of singing and you should use it." Tom encouraged.

"Well then let's make a deal dad. We get the aliens off our planet and then I'll think about becoming a singer. Sound good to you?" Hal said.

"Alright. But remember that because I'll hold you to it!" Tom agreed.

"Hey Hal? Could you umm… could you sing for us tomorrow night too?" Ben asked hesitantly.

"Sure thing, math geek!" Hal teased.

"Don't forget dumb jock!" Ben teased back as he slid under his covers and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Your mom would be proud of the man you've become Hal. I know I am." Tom said.

"Thanks dad." Was Hals reply before he drifted off to sleep with his arms wrapped protectively around Matt.

"You would be proud of your boys if you could see the men they've become. Goodnight Rebecca." Tom said before he drifted off to sleep, dreaming about his wife and the beautiful melodies she created, with her voice echoing beautifully in his mind and through his dreams.

**The End**

**_Authors Note: I hope you liked it. Please review it for me. And please try to keep any and all reviews nice. I'm still new and I'm not sure I've quite got the knack of things yet and mean reviews will just make me depressed._**


End file.
